Viva La Vida, Zuko Style
by Ageon
Summary: A piece following Zuko throughout his quest to capture the Avatar, live in peace, then as he joins Guru Goodie-Goodie and the Gaang. Writen just now, made as acurate as possible, with a smidgen of originality.


_Thought_

**Song Lyrics**

Dialouge

**Viva La Vida by ColdPlay**

_**I used to rule the world**_

_**Seas would rise when I gave the word**_

_**Now in the morning I sweep alone**_

_**Sweep the streets I used to own**_

I used to be the crown prince of the Fire Nation. I had everything, power, money, good looks. I had everything, except for my fathers love.

However, because of a mistake I made, I lost it all, and was exiled by my father.

**I used to roll the dice**

**Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes**

**Listen as the crowd would sing:**

**"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"**

I was a decent fire bender, good enough that my teacher came to fear me when I was enraged. Then my grandfather, Azulon, died and my father, Ozai, became Fire Lord. I don't know how it happened, but it did. After that, my mother, the only person I ever truly loved with all my young heart, disappeared.

**One minute I held the key**

**Next the walls were closed on me**

**And I discovered that my castles stand**

**U****pon pillars of salt, and pillars of sand**

After that, my world crashed down. I was subject to the company of my sadistic younger sister, Azula, and neglected by my father even more than before. It was then everything got worse. My Uncle Iroh had allowed me into a war meeting, and I became so appalled at a generals suggestion to sacrifice novice troops, that I spoke out of turn. My father became enraged and made me face the consequences: an Agni Kai.

After learning that I was to face my father instead of the general I disrupted, I began to beg for forgiveness. He spared me none, and stripped my title, inheritance, my pride, and gave me my trademark scar, all in one cruel motion. I was never the same.

Now, I have nothing. I'm stuck in the middle of the ocean, on a wild goose chase for the Avatar, that hasn't been seen in 100 years. I'm not even allowed on the streets I spent so much time in.

There have been a few close calls, moments where the now awakened Air Bender escaped by only a hair breadth.

But after my confrontation with Zhao in the North Pole, the old fire that fueled my desire to capture the Avatar, began to dim. That didn't stop me from at least trying in Ba Sing Se, however, the old passion just wasn't there, so I gave up.

**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**

**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**

**Be my mirror my sword and shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field**

**For some reason I can not explain**

**Once you know there was never, never an honest word**

**That was when I ruled the world(Ohhh)**

Then I was stuck with the Water Tribe peasant, no, Katara was her name. We had spent so much time fighting, resisting each other's ideals, that it was hard to remain on the border of civil. But we managed. We even found some common ground: The love for our mothers and our devastation after their deaths. We connected, and she had offered to try and heal my scar, the essence of my rage and conceit. I didn't know what to say.

But our peaceful moment was interrupted, _(I don't want to say destroyed because that might imply that I actually cared.)_by the rescue by the Avatar and Uncle.

**It was the wicked and wild wind**

**Blew down the doors to let me in.**

**Shattered windows and the sound of drums**

**People could not believe what I'd become**

**Revolutionaries Wait**

**For my head on a silver plate**

**Just a puppet on a lonely string**

**Oh who would ever want to be king? **

Then Azula found me. She told me that father wanted me back. I could feel her manipulating my mind, just like she used to when we were kids. But… an old longing surfaced. The longing to be loved and accepted by my father. So, I betrayed Uncle and joined Azula. I did it to regain everything: my honor, birthright to the throne, and to return home.

After I made my choice, I joined my sister and fought the Avatar and Katar… no, the Water Tribe peasant. When the two of us fought, our eyes met for a moment. I saw hurt, betrayal, and a searing hatred.

It was after our return home, the Fire Nation that I had spent so much time away from, I still felt guilty, conflicted even. But I shoved those feelings down when my father congratulates me, his first actual sign of acceptance. I had his acceptance, but had a feeling that no matter what, even if I had brought him the Avatar's head on a silver platter, I still would not have his love. I had to learn, that no matter what, that was just unobtainable for me, his firstborn, his son.

**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**

**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**

**Be my mirror my sword and shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field**

**For some reason I can not explain**

**I know Saint Peter will call my name**

**Never an honest word**

**And that was when I ruled the world(Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhh)**

Finally, I learned why I was who I was: The Great-Grandson of both Fire Lord Sozin (respectfully) and Avatar Roku. That was where my inner conflict came from. I had to chose: Stay here, remain loyal to a father who never loved me and a fight for a a cause I never believed in, be the perfect prince… or I could leave and do the right thing. I could go to the Avatar and his group and beg for forgiveness, I could teach him fire bending, follow my true destiny, the one foretold by Uncle, the man who was my true father. When I thought about it, it wasn't really a hard choice.

The only hard part was leaving behind Mai. Mai, the person I was opening my heart to, the girl I loved. But I had to do this. So I did the easiest thing I could: I wrote her a note and left in the night. Sure, it was cowardly, but I prayed she would understand. (_And hopefully try not to kill me when we met again.)_

After confronting my father, I went in search of the Avatar…..again. But this time, to join him.

At first, they rightfully rejected me, but after they stopped the assassin, they allowed my to explain and allowed me to join. Katara, (did I just call her by her name?) however, did her best to make me feel welcome: she gave me a death threat saying that if I ever hurt the Ava…no, Aang, she would ensure my demise. I was used to them. When we were younger, Azula would promise my death every night before going to sleep. However, I still make sure that Aang is never touched by my hand during training. Sure, this might have caused some complaints form him, saying that this was not teaching him, but I really did care what Katara thought. _(That, and I have a feeling that she would hold true to her promise)_

After losing my bending, then regaining it tenfold after meeting the dragons, with Aang at my side, (which, might I add, Aang came back without a scratch) I felt that at least Sokka was getting more comfortable with my presence. The earth bender girl, _(what was her name? Toe? Top? Tough? Toph, that's right, Toph)_ never seemed to have a problem with me being there. (_Good thing she wasn't there at the North Pole)_ Katara still resented me, I felt it rolling off of her like sweat after a tense workout. I tried everything to make her see that I had changed. I was making tea for the group, (_at least one thing I learned from Uncle)_ offering to help with cooking, cleaning, even taking care of Appa. (_I swear, that bison has a unusual liking for me)_ Nothing worked.

I saw another opportunity to prove myself: Helping Sokka find and rescue his father from the Boiling Rock, the most dangerous and heavily guarded prison in the Fire Nation. After a brief conversation with him, informing him that I would go with him, I informed him that I was never happy. After leaving a note saying that we went for meat (_this guy has a obsession with ensuring we are stocked up)_ and reminding Aang to do a few exercises whenever he hears a baboon-frog croak, we set off.

It took a few days and two tries to actually manage an escape with Sokka's father_( Hakoda I believe is his name)_, Kioshi Warrior girlfriend, and another prisoner named Chit Sang. But not before I had an unfortunate reunion with Mai. She helped us escape at the risk of her life, and cost of her own freedom, after all I had put her through. I swore to myself, that I would end this all, and free her, so that I might be able to live in peace with.

I stood off to the side while the Water Tribe family reunited, yet, I couldn't help that small twinge of pain and jealousy deep in my heart. They had a father who loved them. So in a way, they had more than I ever had in all my time as Crowned Prince of the Fire Nation. I pushed these feelings down past my knees, but Toph must have felt it, the way she feels everything with those feet of hers, for she looked in my direction with a look that showed….concern? No one had felt concerned over my welfare since my mother disappeared (_with the exception of Uncle of course._)

Yet, after all that, I could still sense the animosity from her. So finally, I went to Sokka to find out what happened to their mother, only to be shocked and slightly disgusted when, mistaking me for that girlfriend of his (What is her name? She told me when we were both imprisoned. Oh well, I'll call her Kioshi for now) tried to be seductive. After we both got over our initial embarrassment, I learned about what had happened that day, I found out that it was the doing of the Southern Raiders. Before leaving, I turned to him and said "This never leaves the tent." referring to that awkward moment before. "Deal." he said.

The next morning, I met Katara and told her all that I knew. We agreed that we would go and find the Southern Raiders, and let her exact her revenge. "Hey Katara! Is it your turn to take a fieldtrip with Zuko or something?" called Aang. "Yes, it is." she replied. After a small confrontation with both the Air Monk and Water Warrior, we waited a few hours before taking off. Before leaving, I sarcastically thanked Guru Goody-Goody for his 'sage' advice. After mistakenly finding the wrong man, we discovered that the man who killed her mother had retired and we sought him out.

After a short scuffle, Katara informed him that he killed the wrong person, that the water bender he searched for was actually her. She was so close, oh so close to exacting her revenge, acting on her anger. But she just couldn't do it, she was strong enough to resist, better than him. On our way back, she told me that she would never forgive him.

Upon her return, I informed Aang for her resistance. The relief was evident on his face. When he said "Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing." She told him the same she told me "I can never forgive him." before turning to me, eyes softening, " But I am ready to forgive you." Walking towards me, she embraced me in a hug so full of sincerity, I found it hard to believe that she despised me only a few days ago. I soon returned the gesture, feeling warm inside (_never mind that I'm a fire bender_) and so relieved. I also felt strange, like this was a new experience for me. Sure, before her disappearance, my mother would hold me close, so I would always feel loved, and even though she didn't seem the type, Mai embraced my daily, also inducing the warmth in my gut. This was odd for me. I guess it was just a feeling I got when hugged. I hoped. After letting go _(most reluctantly on my part)_ she looked deep into my eyes before departing. I watched her go, and I spoke to the monk behind me: "You were right about what Katara needed. Violence wasn't the answer." "It never is." he replied. Turning towards him, I asked him "Then I have a question for you. What are you gonna do when you face my father?" With that, I too walked away.

It was a few days later, and we were in my families secondary home on Ember Island. I ensured them that my father never used it anymore, for a few reasons. As we stayed there, Katara was far more appreciative of my help, she was far less hostile and was actually smiling at me every now and then. Whenever she did, I would get that warmth again, and try to return it. I had to constantly remind them all that my family no longer uses this house, that we haven't since we were happy. And that was a long time ago.

But despite everything we went through, all the trials I went through to prove myself, I was finally feeling something I never had before: Friendship. I found people I would risk my life for to protect. I finally understand what the Air Monk was talking about, friendship was the most important thing in my life now. Well, that and ending the war.

**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**

**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**

**Be my mirror my sword and shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field**

**For some reason I can not explain**

**I know Saint Peter will call my name**

**Never an honest word**

**And that was when I ruled the world(Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhh)**

When Sokka and Sukki (_Yes, I finally remembered her name_) returned with the poster about the 'Ember Island Performers' I knew it was a bad idea. Mom had dragged us to it when I was younger. I hated every moment of it. They hardly got any of the characters right, and even if they did, it was so horribly portrayed that I would fake sick halfway through. But no, both Aang and Sokka ended up dragging us to it.

It was hours later, the play finally ended and we were all glad to be out of there, me especially. I was not happy to be reminded of all my past wrongs, most of all of all the betrayal my Uncle. However, I could tell there was some major tension between Aang and Katara. I didn't know what had happened during the second intermission, but it had to be bad considering Katara was quick to sit next to me, causing the Air bender to move up a row.

When we got back, all that was left to do was to continue training the Avatar, and wait. Because things were going pretty well for me right know, and I want it to continue as long as possible.

But I don't think I will ever, and I mean**_ ever_** , be able to get the image of hose two old hags stripping infront of me. Thank God for Mai's hand!

**Authors Note:** This is my first Avatar fic and I had some trouble channeling the old Zuko...and the new Zuko for that matter. I tried to keep everything as canno sensitive as possible, but this **is _fan fiction_**. I left the ending open until we know what happens tommorrow. A little bit for the Miako and the Zutara fans, cause I don't know how it will end. prays for Zutara Critique is very welcome


End file.
